ALF: Consider Me Gone
"Consider Me Gone" is the twenty-fourth episode of season four of the NBC television series ALF and first aired on March 24th, 1990. It is also the final episode of the series. This episode is available on disc four of the ALF Season Four DVD collection and on Hulu. Synopsis ALF is in the garage using Willie's radio to try and contact Australia. He theorizes that since Australian time is one day ahead of US time, he can contact someone who can give him the winnings of a horse race for the following day so ALF can place a wager. Willie tries to explain to him why this tactic wouldn't work, but ALF doesn't get it. Suddenly, ALF picks up a signal in Melmacian code. Someone from his race is trying to reach him. ALF continues decoding the message and learns that his friends Skip and Rhonda are attempting to buy a new planet for themselves and want ALF to join them. The Tanners are likewise overjoyed by the news, but ALF can't help but feel that they are only too eager to see him leave - particularly Kate. At the Alien Task Force National Headquarters in Washington, D.C., the military picks up the Melmacian signal, but they do not understand what it is. They determine however, that it does not originate from any Earth-based satellites. They pick up a second signal though, which does come from Earth. At the Tanner house, the family gathers around ALF and the radio. He solemnly tells them that Skip and Rhonda only have enough fuel for one pass near Earth, so he must decide now whether he wants to leave Earth or stay. Reluctantly, ALF signals that he will go with them. The following day, the Tanners hold a going-away dinner for ALF. Each of them expresses how much they will ALF (even Kate) and they take turns saying something nice. Willie gives ALF a piece of the garage roof that ALF broke when he first crash-landed on Earth. A placard on the wood reads, "Next time, use the front door". As per Skip and Rhonda's instructions, ALF is to wait at a predetermined location at midnight wearing a trench coat and fedora. The Tanners drive him to the spot and wait with him. Lynn notices that ALF is taking more boxes and bags back with him than he had when he first arrived. One of the boxes contains the family's VCR. An alien ship appears in the sky and a light beams down over top of ALF. It is time. Suddenly however, military vehicles appear over the horizon. The Melmacian craft sees the vehicles and darts off before getting the chance to pick up ALF. The soldiers disembark from the vehicles and surround the alien. Cast Notes & Trivia * Final episode of the series. The adventures of ALF continues in the 1996 television movie Project: ALF. * The Melmacians Skip and Rhonda are featured in the ALF comic book series. * Actors Max Wright and Richard Fancy share the same birthday in the same year, August 2nd, 1943. See also External Links * "Consider Me Gone" at IMDB * "Consider Me Gone" at TV.com Category:1990/Episodes Category:March, 1990/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries